


Teach Me A Lesson

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Not an affair, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hes already separated from Nicole, mention of wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: You've been Henry's tutor for two years now. The sexual tension with Charlie was bound to break some time, right?
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Teach Me A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/gifts).



> Wrote this like two days ago for one my favorite moots EVER. Someone I truly consider a friend ❤️ Happy Birthday Dani <3 I hope you like it :)

Straightening out your dress, you put your phone back inside your bag and knocked on the door.

“Hey! Come on in” Charlie opened the door, sleeves rolled up with a flustered look on his face and gestured towards Henry who was already sitting at the dinner table with his homework laid out in front of him. He rose from the chair and ran to hug your legs while looking up at you with the sweetest smile on his face.

“Hey kiddo, you ready?” you trailed behind Henry as he ran to sit back at the table while Charlie made his way into the kitchen. Nicole hired you to be Henry's tutor about two years ago and you had grown quite comfortable around their family at that time.

At first, you and Charlie barely spoke a word to each other. Most of the time he was either too busy with work or too tired from fighting with Nicole. As you started seeing more of each other, Charlie grew more comfortable around you.

Stealing glances from each other with hidden smiles lasting only a second. Those looks sending a tingling sensation straight down to your core. He started to invite you to stay for dinner after your sessions with Henry, which you would politely decline at first, eventually giving in. Charlie told you all about his theater group, the projects he was eagerly working on while Henry asked you all sorts of questions about dinosaurs. You talked for hours and it quickly became a routine.

His affection grew as well. A kiss on the cheek when he greeted you, placing a hand on your shoulder as he stood next to you at the dinner table while Henry showed him what you two had been working on, letting his hand linger while giving your shoulder a light squeeze.

The time came where you could not deny your feelings for Charlie any longer. You wondered if he felt the same way, but you knew these feelings were wrong. He and Nicole were separated but not legally divorced yet, hell he still wore that damn ring on his hand. That angered you, knowing how much suffering she put him through, she never deserved him.

About halfway through your session with Henry, you heard a knock at the door.

“Hey you’re early?” Charlie answered the door with a puzzled look on his face as Nicole’s mother hugged him and made her way inside, nodding hello at you.

“Well Nicole needed me to pick up Henry and this is the only time I could come” Henry ran to his room to grab his bag, making his way out to his grandma. Charlie gives Henry a hug and kiss as they leave. You started to feel your nerves setting in. You had never really been alone with Charlie and you weren’t sure what to do so you head into the kitchen to grab your things. But as you turn around, you’re faced with Charlie’s chest, bumping into each other.

“Sorry I-I was just grabbing my stuff to head out” you both let out a chuckle “since the sessions over I assumed I would just go home” from this close you couldn’t help but be intoxicated by his scent. You stay there for a bit, eyes scanning his face. He leans in a bit closer, his nose brushing against yours, you can feel his breath on your cheek. His lips ghost over yours as he brings them closer for a soft kiss. You pull away.

“Charlie I-” his lips are on yours before you can finish, this kiss is hungrier than the last. His hands find your hips as you wrap your arms around his neck pressing your body against his. He tasted like wine and you couldn’t get enough. He tugs your sweater off, revealing your white lace bra, looking back to see Charlie's eyes fixated on you. He palms your tits through your bra as you tangle your hands in his hair taking his lower lip into your mouth making him groan. He grabs your waist with one hand as the other slides under your skirt to grip your bare ass. Charlie moans when he realized you’re wearing a barely-there lace thong.

“This is what you’re wearing under your skirt? Such a little slut” his sudden change in tone causing you to clench. His hands cupped your ass harder as you run your hands down to his belt, starting to undo it. Charlie’s lips never left your neck, kissing down your shoulders. Sucking, biting at whatever piece of skin he could get his lips on. He unbuttons his shirt a slides it off, sliding his pants down along with his briefs. His cock springs out, swollen, red with a bead of pre-cum at the tip. You immediately take it into your hand, admiring its size as you can barely wrap your hands around the girth of it. Lowering yourself on your knees in front of him, you run your tongue from the base to the tip before taking as much of him as you can into your mouth. Bobbing your head while using one hand to stroke the base and the other to lightly cup his balls. Charlie pulls your head back; you look up to see his eyes fluttering as he lets out a shaky breath.

“Get up. Now” he guides you over to the couch and turns you around until your ass is grinding up on his cock. He slipped a hand past your skirt and into your panties where he could feel how soaked you were while the other teases your nipple through your bra.

“Look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so wet. So desperate for my cock” he runs his fingers along your folds, coating them in your slick, teasing you. Pressing a hand on your lower back while bending you over the couch, he lifted your skit and tore your panties clean off.

_Smack_ his hand making contact with your ass _Smack_ the burning sensation turning into pleasure as you let out a sob. You were sure his sheer force was enough to leave that pretty little ring he wore marked on your ass. But you didn’t care. You wanted this, wanted Charlie to mark you, wanted to go about your day tomorrow knowing you were covered in marks and bruises reminding you of him. You felt him get on his knees behind you, using his thumbs to spread your lips apart, taking his time to admire you like this as he stroked himself, trying to get some sort of relief. You buck forward when you felt his mouth start to work on you as his thumb drew circles on your clit. Taking his time to taste you, to worship you with his tongue. You felt your orgasm building already, pushing you to the edge before you he pulled away.

He stood up and aligned his cock with your dripping entrance before sliding in, fully in one long thrust. You saw stars at the feeling of him filling you up.

“Shit you’re so tight. Squeezing my cock so well” his hands gripped your hips. Looking down as he pulled out slightly, watching your greedy cunt swallowing him whole. He started to thrust harder. The sound of skin echoing in the room as Charlie slammed into you. Your hands reach for the sides of the couch to try and stabilize yourself before he snatches them and folds them behind your back, pounding harder. Your eyes start to roll into the back of your head, you were sure you could feel him stretching you to your limit.

Charlie picks up his pace, releasing your hands as he leans forward, taking a handful of your hair, pulling you back while his other hand wraps around to find your throbbing clit. His fingers swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves making you jolt.

“Fucking hell” Charlie lets out an animalistic groan “tell me whose cock makes you feel like this”

"Yours daddy, only yours” a series of moans escape you, unsure how you were even able to speak. Charlie grips your hair tighter; his breathing becomes quicker. You could tell he was close.

“FUCKKK that’s my good girl taking daddy’s cock so well” he can feel you clenching around him.

“Charlie I'm gonna-“ you couldn’t finish your sentence, you felt like you were going to explode.

“What’s that kitten?” he relentlessly pounded into you, harder, faster

“I’m gonna-im-ah” you shut your eyes tight, letting your orgasm crash into you as you fluttered around his cock bringing him to his high.

Charlie slammed into you one last time, as hard as he could. Spurting thick, hot ropes of cum deep inside you as you both rode out your orgasms.

He slumped forward with you in his arms as his head rested in between your shoulders, his breath ragged, sweat beading on his forehead. He placed soft kisses along your shoulder, down your back as you both lay there, spent. You feel him slowly pull out, already missing him the feel of him inside of you. You stumble slightly as you pull yourself up from the couch and turn around as Charlie holds you close. His hair was sticking to his face, his lips swollen and flushed pink. It was the most beautiful you’d ever seen him. He kissed you softly as you cupped his face.


End file.
